Lalaloopsy Gone Bad
WARNING: This is not a real Lalaloopsy episode. In fact, it's not even for the targeted fans of Lalaloopsy at all. It contains extreme violence and dark themes. You have been warned. Chapter 1 It all started when an evil Lalaloopsy arose from the pit it had been thrown in after a gone-wrong experiment. It created several unique copies of itself (does make sense) and sent them about Lalaloopsy Land. Read on to find out what happens next. April Sunsplash: It's such a nice day today, isn't it? Jewel Sparkles: But it's about to rain, you idiot. April: Hey, you don't need to be RUDE about it. Evil Jewel Sparkles: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA April: What was that? -Evil Jewel Sparkles takes over real Jewel- E. Jewel: I'm going to steal your soul! April: -screams- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -April runs off and E. Jewel decides to find someone else to hunt- Bijou Treasure Trove: Hey guys! I'm selling some of my jewels. Peanut Big Top: NO WAY! CAN I GET SOME? Bijou: Only a fiver.... -gets choked by evil Bijou- AAAARGH! I CAN'T BREATHE! LET GO! -evil Bijou takes over Bijou- Peanut: What's going on? -backs up against wall- -April rushes to the scene- April: Bijou! E. Bijou: -turns around- What the heeeeeck? Why are you selling my jewels? April: I'm not selling anyone's ''jewels! E. Bijou: Don't lie to me. Jelly Wiggle Jiggle: Hey! Leave my friend alone! E. Bijou: Holy crap. There's two of them. -E. Bijou runs off- E. Crumbs Sugar Cookie: I have a plan! I can bake poisonous cookies and give them to the other girls! Oh look, and Bea just happens to be passing by! Might as well offer her one! Hey, Bea! Want a cookie? They're fresh out of the oven! And I put on frosting! Bea Spells-a-Lot: Oh really? -takes cookie- Hmmm, it smells good. What ingredients did you use to make this? E. Crumbs: Oh, it doesn't matter. Just ''eat the cookie, don't smell ''the cookie! Bea: Whatever. -bites cookie- YUCK! This is disgusting! But at the same time it's delicious! E Crumbs: Now's my chance! -captures Bea who is now unconscious- -Jelly Wiggle Jiggle, April and Peanut pass the cookie stall- Peanut: Hey! It's another one of those evil Lalaloopsies! Jelly & April: But Bea's unconscious! April: We have to help her to the hospital or something! E Crumbs: Where are you going, my darlings? Jelly: You can't fool us again! -April and Peanut nod in a determined way- E Crumbs: You found out! I'll tell my boss about you! Oh BANSHEE! I said it! -flies away quickly- April: Boss? Wait! Come back! '''Chapter 2' Peanut: We can ask Misty Mysterious for some of that flying dust! Jelly: Yeah! Come on guys, there's no time to lose! April: But what about Bea? -points to Bea lying on the floor- We can't leave her here. That'd be cruel of us. -Misty Mysterious appears- Misty: Did you say you needed the flying dust? April: Yes! And quick! Listen, Misty. This might sound stupid but this evil Crumbs just hurt Bea and flew off mentioning something about her boss. We need to get after her! Misty: Very well. Here you go, here you go and here you go. Your very own pots of flying dust. It works pretty well. Now go on, and catch those evil Lalaloopsies! -the group sprinkle the flying dust over themselves. They grow angel wings and fly off to find E Crumbs- Peanut: I'm bored. I wanna do something fun fun fun! Jelly: Shush, Peanut! April: I'm sure there'll be plenty of action when we're fighting. Actually, I think I can see that evil Crumbs there. C'mon, girls. Let's go down and investigate. -they land- April: See. It's a throne room. And there's a Lalaloopsy dressed in black sitting on the red throne, see? Jelly: If we can get in... Peanut: Let's GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -drags the other girls with her, makes too much noise and they get discovered- E. Jewel: GRR! You idiot, Crumbs! You revealed the fact we have a boss! Now they know and we need to get more Lalaloopsies! Evil Lala Overlord: Starting with THEM! -points at the girls- -the girls fly away quickly, and retreat back to Misty Mysterious- Misty: Back so soon? Got anything to tell? April: -breathless- Misty! Misty! There's an Evil Lala Overlord. There are more Lalaloopsies that are coming to capture us. I don't know why. But we need some sort of equipment! Like, a sceptor or something! Chapter 3 Misty: Well, sorry to disappoint but I don't have anything useful. Jelly: -spots 3 wands lying on table- No! Wait! The wands! And the dust could help too! -the three run forward and sprinkle the flying dust on the wands. The wands become enchanted.- April: You were right! Good thinking, Jelly! -hi-fives Jelly- Peanut: -having a hype attack- FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Jelly: SHUT UP! Peanut: Fun fun fun.....??????? Misty: Off to the Evil Lala Overlord you go. You need to destroy the minions first - then the Evil Lala Overlord will have no support. Then, attack the Evil Lala Overlord. You can definitely do it, with those enchanted wands. -the girls fly back to the throne room- April: Here we go again. In the throne room... Evil Lala Overlord: Argh! I thought I got rid of you! April: Rainbow rain star splash! -rainbow stars made from raindrops hit minions- Jelly: No more evil Lalas. Now just this big one. Evil Lala: Not unless I get you first! -attacks April and knocks her out cold- Category:Not for Big Babies or Little Children